Don't be Hasty
by ZabiZarbi
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki se souvient qu'il est sorti avec un homme sans lui dire qu'il était plus jeune que lui. Et il l'a quitté parce qu'il lui avait menti. Maintenant il essaye de le récupérer… Y arrivera-t-il ? UA


**Pairing : Byakuya X Ichigo**

**Rating : M**

**Disclaimer : Mon petit Tite Kubo a créer ses magnifiques personnages, et dans son immense clémence (ou son ignorance), il nous laisse nous en servir ! _A __des __fins __perverses__…_ MOUAHAHAHAH ! Aussi, je précise, le lemon est le même que l'un de ceux de Shini-sama, et c'est fait exprès! Je voulais faire un parallèle...  
><strong>

**Bêta : Lylyne ! ^^**

**Info : Y'a… Je sais plus combien de temps, j'avais dit à Miss que je lui ferai un Bya/Ichi… Et j'avais un tout petit peu oublié ^^', donc ça doit faire un mois quelle l'attend, enfin je crois… MAIS je me rattrape ! Après tout, le voici ! Et tiens, si tu le lis, (et t'as intérêt !), j'attends toujours mon Ichi/Mayuri ! **

**Résumé :**

**Ichigo Kurosaki se souvient qu'il est sorti avec un homme sans lui dire qu'il était plus jeune que lui. Et il l'a quitté parce qu'il lui avait menti. Maintenant il essaye de le récupérer… Y arrivera-t-il ? UA**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Musique : Jenny Don't Be Hasty – Paolo Nutini<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Don't Be Hasty<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Prénom : Ichigo<em>

_Nom : Kurosaki_

_Cheveux : Roux_

_Yeux : Marron/Ambre_

_Age : 18 ans_

_Profession : Etudiant_

_Regret : avoir menti à l'homme qu'il aimait…._

* * *

><p>Ichigo était prostré dans sa chambre, au pied, du lit, tenant ses genoux entre ses bras. Il avait un regard vide, écoutant sans vraiment l'écouter, la playlist qui passait en boucle dans le silence morbide de l'appartement.<p>

Il était, comme à son habitude depuis un mois, en train de ressasser le passé... Plus précisément, une erreur de son passé… Mais laquelle ?

Pas celle de la mort de sa mère….

Pas celle de la destruction d'un bâtiment de son ancien lycée, non plus…

Pas du fait d'avoir encore du combattre d'autres voyous par rapport à ses cheveux, non, il en était même heureux…

Le problème était le fait d'avoir menti à son amant… Ou plutôt, pensa-t-il amèrement, son ex-amant…

Oui, lui, Ichigo Kurosaki, qui était l'une des personnes les plus honnêtes de cette Terre, avait menti à son amant…. Et pas pour un secret badin… Non, un secret lourd… Un secret qui, une fois dévoilé au grand jour, avait immédiatement mis terme à leur relation… _Selon__lui__…_

Ichigo avait menti sur son âge… Vous vous dites surement mais où est le problème ?

Il n'était pas bien compliqué, Byakuya Kuchiki l'amant du roux, enfin ex-amant, n'avait pas supporté que le roux ose lui cacher quelque chose, surtout son âge… Et il y avait une raison très précise…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quelques mois plus tôt, 8 mois pour être précis…<strong>_

_Ichigo, comme tous les vendredis soir, rejoignait son ami Renji et la bande dans un bar. Evacuant le stress de la semaine, en buvant bière sur bière avec Matsumoto & Co… Et depuis quelques temps, il avait abandonné quelque peu la bière pour se focaliser, sur un sujet bien précis de conversation avec Renji : _

_**Byakuya Kuchiki.**_

_Un homme de la haute noblesse qu'il avait un jour croisé dans le bar de luxe où il jouait. _

_Et dès l'instant où il avait croisé le regard du plus âgé, il n'avait pu s'en détacher. Il l'avait trouvé magnifique dès le premier regard, et le voulait. Il le voulait absolument, et il l'aurait ! _

_C'était ce qu'il s'était juré à son âme en croisant son regard._

_Et il s'était appliqué à réussir. Il avait cherché tout d'abord, l'identité de son mystérieux fantasme. Et avait trouvé sa réponse auprès de son ami Renji. Celui-ci lui avait appris travailler dans la boîte de son mystérieux fantasme. _

_Et ainsi, Ichigo avait pu connaître ce nom : Byakuya Kuchiki._

_Il avait ensuite, au fur et à mesure, appris bien d'autres choses sur son brun, allant de son rang (noble), au fait qu'il ait eu une femme. Ichigo avait désagréablement été surpris par cette nouvelle, si le brun avait eu une femme, il ne devait pas porter spécialement son regard sur la gent masculine, mais peut lui importait, il le voulait pour lui, et l'aurait._

_Le rouge, avait été surpris de l'entrain que mettait son ami pour sortir avec son supérieur, il en avait même été quelque peu inquiet, et avait voulu lui retirer cette idée de la tête. Mais avait rapidement laissé tomber l'idée de faire abandonner au roux, celui-ci était si profondément amoureux qu'il lui était totalement impossible de lui faire changer d'avis._

_Il avait alors décidé de l'aider. Usant de son poste de secrétaire du brun avec beaucoup d'ingéniosité. Il avait pu en apprendre un maximum sur le noble, sans que celui-ci ne trouve cela particulièrement suspect. Après tout, un secrétaire devait connaître son employeur, non ?_

_Au bout de quelques mois de ce manège, où le rouge venait rencontrer son jeune ami tous les vendredis soir, il était finalement là, devant le roux, lui apprenant qu'une hypothétique relation avec le brun lui serait impossible. Et pourquoi cela ? Parce que le noble refusait de prendre quelqu'un ayant moins de 23 ans dans une relation… Apparemment une précédente relation avec un plus jeune que lui avait finalement mal tourné, et le brun en avait gardé un goût amer, décidant de ne plus jamais retenter l'expérience._

_Le problème, c'est qu'Ichigo Kurosaki avait seulement 18 ans. Pas 23 ans._

_Mais, il ne perdit pas espoir. Et décida de prendre la décision, qui maintenant, le mettrait dans une situation dangereuse. Il décida de rencontrer enfin le noble, après deux mois à regrouper le maximum d'informations il allait se lancer, et sûrement se brûler les ailes…_

_Renji voulut le décourager, lui rappelant qu'il n'avait pas 23 ans, et à cela, le plus jeune avait répliqué d'une voix sûre :_

_« Je n'ai peut-être pas 23 ans, mais je peux me faire passer pour. Et puis, toi qui a 24 ans, et qui va me présenter à Byakuya, tu devrais être de mon côté. Il n'y verra que du feu, après tout, si j'ai un ami de 24 ans, pourquoi en aurais-je 18 ? »_

* * *

><p>Et c'est ainsi que le mensonge s'était installé. Comme il l'avait prédit, le noble n'y avait vu que du feu… Pendant un certain temps, non, en fait, le brun n'aurait certainement jamais rien vu si cette scène ne s'était jamais produite… Le roux eut un rire amer en y repensant…<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un mois plutôt…<strong>_

_Ichigo et Byakuya étaient allongés tous les deux sur un lit défait, le roux avait sa tête qui reposait sur le torse du brun, et celui-ci était adossé à la tête de lit. Le plus jeune s'amusait à faire des dessins abstraits sur les abdominaux qui se trouvait devant son visage, faisant contracter les muscles du plus âgé. Et l'autre jouait avec les cheveux courts de son amant. S'amusant à entortiller des mèches rousses autour de son index pour les relâcher, puis recommencer. Cette scène était tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal pour les deux amants. Ils venaient de coucher ensemble, encore une fois, et ils étaient dans la période « câlin après le sexe ». Tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal…_

_Mais une atmosphère lourde se sentait dans la pièce, et apparemment, aucun des deux ne voulait la briser. _

_Pourquoi cette atmosphère ? Pour plusieurs raisons, mais qui étaient étrangement toutes reliées les unes aux autres… Et se raccrochaient au roux._

_Le roux, depuis quelques semaines déjà, se refermait de plus en plus sur lui… Et son amant n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi, pour son plus grand malheur. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir demandé pourquoi, mais dès que la question était posée au plus jeune, celui-ci se refermait comme une huitre, et s'enfermait dans un mutisme intolérable pour le noble. Alors, celui-ci avait commencé à se poser des questions… Est-ce que le roux avait des problèmes ? D'argent peut-être ? Il pourrait l'aider…. De famille ? Il aurait tout aussi bien pu l'aider… Des problèmes à son travail ? Si l'on pouvait appeler ça un travail… Chanter pour lui ne restait pas un travail, mais si le plus jeune avait un salaire ainsi, ce n'était pas son problème, il n'allait pas le priver de son plaisir… Pour en revenir à l'idée de base, ce n'était pas non plus cela, le roux lui parlait toujours de ses problèmes de « travail »… Des problèmes avec ses amis ? Non plus, il lui aurait dit… Byakuya pensa à toute les raisons pour lesquelles le roux pouvait autant se refermer et il finit par venir à une conclusion qui lui glaça le sang… Est-ce que le roux avait un amant ?_

_Un tremblement de rage le prit à cette pensée._

_Le roux se rendit compte que le brun était anormalement agité, et releva donc sa tête de son « oreiller », pour fixer son regard interrogateur, sur l'autre. _

_Et ce qu'il y lut lui glaça le sang (tiens, les deux font des glaçons, okay, me tais…). Une rage sauvage se voyait dans le regard bleu, et celle-ci était entièrement, ou presque, dirigée vers sa personne. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il n'avait rien fait pour énerver son amant, et surtout, aucune raison pour une telle colère. Il n'avait jamais vu une lueur aussi meurtrière dans le regard bleu glace. Avait-il deviné pour son âge ? Un tremblement lui parcourut son échine, si c'était le cas, aucun doute que le brun soit en colère contre sa personne… Après tout, il lui aurait menti pendant 5 mois, c'était parfaitement normal qu'il en soit en colère…_

_Le noble, voyant le tremblement du roux, et notant que celui-ci avait du lire quelque chose de choquant dans ses yeux, prit la parole :_

_« As-tu quelque chose à me dire Ichigo ? »_

_Celui-ci trembla sous l'intensité du regard du plus âgé qui avait encore monté d'un cran, et tout en se recroquevillant sur lui-même, répondit :_

_« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, tu me fous les jetons à me regarder comme si tu allais me tuer…_

_- Réponds à la question._

_-Je ne te comprends pas, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?_

_-Réponds à la question. »_

_Le roux, prit d'une pulsion inconnue, enfin si, l'épuisement et le stress moral l'avaient eu, il se mit à genoux, et cria au visage du plus âgé :_

_« P'TAIN MAIS JE TE DIS QUE Y'A RIEN ! MERDE, C'EST TROP COMPLIQUER DE COMPRENDRE ? »_

_Le brun, répondit impassible :_

_« Tu mens. »_

_L'on put presque entendre un crac sonore, quand Ichigo relâcha la pression… Il avait trop longtemps menti…. Et comme si un double maléfique prenait possession de son corps (Shiro !). Le roux se mit à rire, mais pas d'un rire amusé, ni d'un rire de dérision, mais d'un rire de fou que le plus âgé ne lui avait jamais connu, pour finalement dire, avec un sourire carnassier :_

_« Ouais, je t'ai menti ! Mais tu m'aurais pas regardé sinon ! Alors je m'en fous du pourquoi et du comment, mais maintenant que je t'ai, tu ne te barreras pas ! »_

_Le brun écarquilla les yeux en voyant la réaction du plus jeune. Alors toute leur relation n'était qu'un mensonge ? Le rouquin n'était pas timide ni prude, il était en réalité sauvage, possessif, fou ?_

_Le brun, quitta rapidement le lit, s'habillant rapidement. Ichigo restait à genoux sur le lit, le regardant d'un œil curieux, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait. _

_Quand le noble eut fini de s'habiller, il sortit de sa poche une clé, et la lança à celui resté en arrière, celui-ci la rattrapa machinalement, et reconnu la clé de son appartement qu'il avait confié il y a quelques mois au plus âgé… _

_Il resta pétrifié, fixant la clé sans réellement comprendre, enfin, si, il comprenait que le brun le quittait… _

_Puis, comme si son pétage de plomb n'était pas sa faute, il détendit les traits de son visage, perdant ainsi son sourire carnassier, pour être remplacé par un froncement de sourcil._

_Lorsqu'il amorça enfin un mouvement pour rattraper son amant, il entendit la porte claquer… _

_Et, laissant tomber la clé sur le matelas, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, adoptant une position fœtale. Et pleurait silencieusement… **Il**** l****'****avait**** perdu****…**_

* * *

><p>Et il se souvenait encore de la douleur qu'il avait ressentie, elle avait été si forte qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de pleurer durant des jours et des jours, ne bougeant pas du lit ne changeant pas non plus de position… C'était à peine s'il bougeait pour faire ses commissions… Et il refusait de s'alimenter, ne buvant de l'eau que quand la soif en devenait insoutenable… Quelques jours, plus tard, Renji était venu à l'appartement, et ne voyant personne lui ouvrir, mais sachant néanmoins que quelqu'un était là, il avait enfoncé la porte et avait crié le prénom d'Ichigo. Celui-ci n'avait même pas réagi. Le rouge quand il l'avait trouvé, avait eu un coup au cœur, trouvant un Ichigo plus mort que vivant, recroquevillé sur son lit, répétant sans s'arrêter tout en pleurant <em>« Byakuya<em>_… __Byakuya__… __Byakuya__…_ ».

Renji s'était alors mis en tête trois choses.

Première : Remettre sur pieds son ami. Ce qui avait été plus ardu que prévu puisque celui-ci n'était plus qu'une loque humaine, il avait été obligé d'appeler le Samu pour qu'on l'examine, et qu'on s'occupe réellement de lui, le forçant à se nourrir et à dormir, ayant même recours à quelques piqures…

Deuxième : Savoir le pourquoi du comment. Il avait questionné longuement son ami, et celui-ci lui avait finalement enfin avoué que Byakuya savait. Il n'eut besoin d'aucune précision pour savoir de quoi il parlait.

Troisième : Les remettre ensemble, quoi que, il gardait une certaine réserve, voulant savoir s'il n'y avait que _ça_ comme raison pour la rupture du côté du noble.

Mais revenons au sujet de base, Notre rouquin national était assis au pied de son lit, écoutant distraitement des musiques d'une vieille playlist, quand il se figea en entendant une chanson… Et quelle chanson ! Elle racontait exactement ce qu'il ressentait envers Byakuya !

**You** **said** **you'd** **marry** **me** **if** **I** **was** **23**********************************

_Tu_ _as_ _dit_ _que_ _tu_ _m'épouserais_ _si_ _j'avais_ _23_ _ans___________________

___________________**But** **I'm** **one** **that** **you** **can't** **see** **if** **I'm** **only** **18******************************************___________________

____________________Mais_ _moi,_ _tu_ _ne_ _me_ _vois_ _pas_ _puisque_ _j'ai_ _seulement_ _18_ _ans__________________________________________

__________________________________________**Tell** **me** **who** **made** **these** **rules**********************__________________________________________

___________________________________________Dis-moi_ _qui_ _a_ _fait_ _ces_ _règles_____________________________________________________

_____________________________________________________**Obviously** **not** **you**********_____________________________________________________

______________________________________________________Visiblement_ _ce_ _n'est_ _pas_ _toi______________________________________________________________

______________________________________________________________**Who** **are** **you** **answering** **to** **?**********************______________________________________________________________

_______________________________________________________________As_ _qui_ _réponds-tu_ _?_____________________________________________________________________

**Oh,** **jenny** **don't** **be** **hasty******************

_Oh,_ _Jenny_ _ne_ _te_ _précipite_ _pas___________

___________**No,** **don't** **treat** **me** **like** **a** **baby**************************___________

____________Non,_ _ne_ _me_ _traîte_ _pas_ _comme_ _un_ _bébé__________________________

__________________________**Let** **me** **take** **you** **where** **you'll** **let** **me******************************__________________________

___________________________Laisse-moi_ _t'amener_ _là_ _où_ _tu_ _me_ _le_ _permettras_________________________________________

_________________________________________**Because** **leaving** **just** **upsets** **me******************_________________________________________

__________________________________________Parce_ _que_ _ça_ _me_ _dérange_ _de_ _partir______________________________________________________

**I'll** **be** **around** **again** **to** **see** **the** **other** **men**********************************

_Je_ _serai_ _encore_ _dans_ _les_ _parages_ _pour_ _voir_ _les_ _autres_ _hommes_____________________

_____________________**They're** **more** **adequate** **in** **the** **age** **department**************************_____________________

______________________Ils_ _sont_ _plus_ _qualifiés_ _dans_ _le_ _rayon_ _de_ _l'âge______________________________________

______________________________________**I** **did** **not** **think** **you** **cared.**********************______________________________________

_______________________________________Je_ _ne_ _pensais_ _pas_ _que_ _tu_ _t'en_ _préoccupais_____________________________________________________

_____________________________________________________**There'd** **be** **no** **problems** **here******************_____________________________________________________

______________________________________________________Il_ _n'y_ _aurait_ _aucun_ _problème_ _ici________________________________________________________________

________________________________________________________________**But** **now** **you're** **looking** **at** **me** **like** **you're** **disgusted**********************************________________________________________________________________

_________________________________________________________________Mais_ _maintenant_ _tu_ _me_ _regardes_ _comme_ _si_ _tu_ _étais_ _dégoûtée___________________________________________________________________________________

___________________________________________________________________________________**Then** **I'm** **definitely** **waiting** **for** **you** **to** **smile** **and** **change** **your** **mind**********************************************___________________________________________________________________________________

____________________________________________________________________________________Après,_ _j'attends_ _vraiment_ _que_ _tu_ _souries_ _et_ _change_ _d'avis____________________________________________________________________________________________________

____________________________________________________________________________________________________**Then** **I'll** **say** **I'm** **sorry and I'll wrap my arms 'round your body******************____________________________________________________________________________________________________

____________________________________________________________________________________________________Après je dirai que je suis désolé et j'envelopperai mes bras autour de ton corps____________________________________________________________________________________________________

____________________________________________________________________________________________________******************I really hope that you forgive in a hurry******************____________________________________________________________________________________________________

____________________________________________________________________________________________________J'espère vraiment que tu pardonnes rapidement____________________________________________________________________________________________________

____________________________________________________________________________________________________******************And don't just ask me to leave******************____________________________________________________________________________________________________

____________________________________________________________________________________________________Et ne me demande pas juste de partir____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Oh,** **jenny** **don't** **be** **hasty******************

_Oh,_ _Jenny_ _ne_ _te_ _précipite____________________pas___________******************___________  
><em>__________******************

******************___________**Don't** **treat** **me** **like** **a** **baby  
><strong>********************___________******************

____________Non,_ _ne_ _me_ _traite_ _pas_ _comme_ _un__________________________________________________bébé__________________________******************___________**********************_______________  
><em>______________**********************___________******************

******************___________**********************_______________**Let** **me** **take** **you** **where** **you'll** **let** **me  
><strong>****************************_______________**********************___________******************

___________________________Laisse-moi_ _t'amener_ _là_ _où_ _tu_ _me_ _le________________________________________________________________________________permettras_________________________________________******************___________**********************_______________******************************_______________  
><em>______________******************************_______________**********************___________******************

******************___________**********************_______________******************************_______________**Because** **leaving** **just** **upsets** **me  
><strong>****************_______________******************************_______________**********************___________******************

__________________________________________Parce_ _que_ _ça_ _me_ _dérange_ _de_ _partir______________________________________________________

**Oh,** **jenny** **you** **are** **crazy** **!  
><strong>********************

_Oh,_ _Jenny_ _tu_ _es_ _folle____________________!___________**********************___________  
><em>__________**********************

**********************___________**First** **I'm** **perfect,** **then** **I'm** **lazy  
><strong>********************___________**********************

____________Un_ _coup_ _je_ _suis_ _parfait,_ _la_ _fois_ _d'après______________________________________________________paresseux____________________________**********************___________**********************_________________  
><em>________________**********************___________**********************

**********************___________**********************_________________**And** **I** **was** **calling** **you** **my** **baby  
><strong>************************_________________**********************___________**********************

_____________________________Et_ _je_ _t'appelais_ _mon________________________________________________________________________bébé_____________________________________**********************___________**********************_________________**************************_________  
><em>________**************************_________________**********************___________**********************

**********************___________**********************_________________**************************_________**And** **all** **the** **times** **that** **you** **just** **left** **me  
><strong>********************************_________**************************_________________**********************___________**********************

______________________________________Et_ _à_ _chaque_ _fois_ _que_ _tu_ _me______________________________________________________________________________________________________laissais____________________________________________________**********************___________**********************_________________**************************_________**********************************_______________  
><em>______________**********************************_________**************************_________________**********************___________**********************

**********************___________**********************_________________**************************_________**********************************_______________**And** **it** **kills** **me** **!  
><strong>****************_______________**********************************_________**************************_________________**********************___________**********************

_____________________________________________________Ca_ _me_ _tuait !_________________________________________________________

**Oh,** **jenny** **don't** **be** **hasty  
><strong>****************

_Oh,_ _Jenny_ _ne_ _te_ _précipite____________________pas___________******************___________  
><em>__________******************

******************___________**Don't** **treat** **me** **like** **a** **baby  
><strong>********************___________******************

____________Non,_ _ne_ _me_ _traite_ _pas_ _comme_ _un__________________________________________________bébé__________________________******************___________**********************_______________  
><em>______________**********************___________******************

******************___________**********************_______________**Let** **me** **take** **you** **where** **you'll** **let** **me  
><strong>****************************_______________**********************___________******************

___________________________Laisse-moi_ _t'amener_ _là_ _où_ _tu_ _me_ _le________________________________________________________________________________permettras_________________________________________******************___________**********************_______________******************************_______________  
><em>______________******************************_______________**********************___________******************

******************___________**********************_______________******************************_______________**Because** **leaving** **just** **upsets** **me  
><strong>****************_______________******************************_______________**********************___________******************

__________________________________________Parce_ _que_ _ça_ _me_ _dérange_ _de_ _partir______________________________________________________

**Oh,** **jenny** **you** **are** **crazy** **!  
><strong>********************

_Oh,_ _Jenny_ _tu_ _es_ _folle____________________!___________**********************___________  
><em>__________**********************

**********************___________**First** **I'm** **perfect,** **then** **I'm** **lazy  
><strong>********************___________**********************

____________Un_ _coup_ _je_ _suis_ _parfait,_ _la_ _fois_ _d'après______________________________________________________paresseux____________________________**********************___________**********************_________________  
><em>________________**********************___________**********************

**********************___________**********************_________________**And** **I** **was** **calling** **you** **my** **baby  
><strong>************************_________________**********************___________**********************

_____________________________Et_ _je_ _t'appelais_ _mon________________________________________________________________________bébé_____________________________________**********************___________**********************_________________**************************_________  
><em>________**************************_________________**********************___________**********************

**********************___________**********************_________________**************************_________**And** **all** **the** **times** **that** **you** **just** **left** **me  
><strong>********************************_________**************************_________________**********************___________**********************

______________________________________Et_ _à_ _chaque_ _fois_ _que_ _tu_ _me______________________________________________________________________________________________________laissais____________________________________________________**********************___________**********************_________________**************************_________**********************************_______________  
><em>______________**********************************_________**************************_________________**********************___________**********************

**********************___________**********************_________________**************************_________**********************************_______________**And** **it** **kills** **me** **!  
><strong>****************_______________**********************************_________**************************_________________**********************___________**********************

_____________________________________________________Ca_ _me_ _tuait!_________________________________________________________

**You** **said** **you'd** **marry** **me** **if** **I** **was** **23  
><strong>********************************

_Tu_ _as_ _dit_ _que_ _tu_ _m'épouserais_ _si_ _j'avais_ _23____________________________________ans___________________**********************************___________________  
><em>__________________**********************************

**********************************___________________**But** **I'm** **one** **that** **you** **can't** **see** **if** **I'm** **only** **18...  
><strong>****************************************___________________**********************************

____________________Mais_ _moi,_ _tu_ _ne_ _me_ _vois_ _pas_ _puisque_ _j'ai_ _seulement_ _18_ _ans...__________________________________________

En dehors du fait que le chanteur parlait d'une femme, et qu'elle se nommait Jenny, tout concordait ! Absolument tout ! Comme si l'auteur avait vu sa relation de loin et l'avait retransmise en chanson…

Et mut d'une idée folle, il se décida à réagir… Pendant un mois il n'avait été qu'une loque humaine, se fanant à petit feu… Et étrangement, il n'avait rien fait pour reconquérir le noble, l'observant de loin, restant parfois même des heures sous la fenêtre de sa chambre, mais n'allant jamais toquer à sa porte, restant même parfois sous la neige… Des preuves de son amour inconditionnel pour le brun certes, mais celui-ci était-il au courant ? Etait-il au courant que le rouquin l'attendait depuis plus d'un mois, ne vivant plus, survivant dans une attente insoutenable ?

Sûrement que non, et c'est ce qui poussa en partie le plus jeune à faire cette acte de désespoir…

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard, nous pouvions voir Ichigo Kurosaki au pied d'une maison… Et quelle maison ! En fait, c'était un manoir, mais peu importe…<p>

Le rouquin s'était habillé sobrement, mais chaudement pour cette nuit particulièrement glaciale d'hiver… Mais il n'en démordrait pas, il avait une idée, et il irait jusqu'au bout ! Foi de Kurosaki ! Il écoute encore la chanson sur son portable et se remémore les paroles. Le manoir semblait vide au premier abord, mais si l'on faisait suffisamment attention, une faible lueur pouvait se voir dans la chambre du noble.

« _Parfait, _pensa-t-il,_ au moins il entendra la chanson en entier…_ »

Ichigo défit de son épaule l'étui de sa guitare et la pose au sol, sortant sa précieuse guitare, prenant un médiator, gratte quelques notes, puis se releva.

Il est prêt, il se racla la gorge doucement, et se remémora une dernière fois les paroles. Et il commença, poussant sa voix pour être sûr d'être entendu de la chambre du noble qui se trouvait au premier étage...

**« You said you'd marry me if I was 23  
><strong>_Tu as dit que tu m'épouserais si j'avais 23 ans  
><strong>But I'm one that you can't see if I'm only 18<br>**_Mais moi, tu ne me vois pas puisque j'ai seulement 18 ans »__

Le noble, qui était en train de lire un livre dans un coin de sa chambre, tendit l'oreille en entendant des paroles à l'extérieur.

_« Qui serait assez fou pour chanter dehors à une heure pareil avec de la neige ? _» Pensa-t-il.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers la fenêtre, décalant de sa main la teinture du rideau, il observa la rue en contrebas, et écarquilla des yeux en réalisant qui se trouvait en bas…

Son roux… Son roux se trouvait en bas du manoir… Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il ne l'avait pas contacté, et soudainement, il venait le voir ?

Une certaine colère l'envahit, mais la curiosité aussi, et c'est ainsi qu'il ouvrit la fenêtre, se fichant du froid, et se posta à la rambarde du balcon. Posant ses coudes sur celle-ci, faisant fi du froid environnant, il observa fixement le roux.

Celui-ci lui sourit tendrement, et Byakuya fut choqué de reconnaitre le même sourire que quand il l'avait l'aimé…

Le roux sourit d'autant plus en voyant la réaction du noble, puis ferma les yeux pour chanter avec encore plus de conviction la suite des paroles :

**« Oh, Byakuya don't be hasty  
><strong>_Oh, Byakuya ne te précipite pas  
><strong>No, don't treat me like a baby<br>**_Non, ne me traite pas comme un bébé  
><strong>Let me take you where you'll let me<br>**_Laisse-moi t'amener là où tu me le permettras  
><strong>Because leaving just upsets me<br>**_Parce que ça me dérange de partir____

**I'll be around again to see the other men  
><strong>_Je serais encore dans les parages pour voir les autres hommes  
><strong>They're more adequate in the age department<br>**_Ils sont plus qualifiés dans le rayon de l'âge  
><strong>I did not think you cared.<br>**_Je ne pensais pas que tu t'en préoccupais.  
><strong>There'd be no problems here<br>**_Il n'y aurait aucun problème ici  
><strong>But now you're looking at me like you're disgusted<br>**_Mais maintenant tu me regardes comme si tu étais dégoûté  
><strong>Then I'm definitely waiting for you to smile and change your mind<br>**_Après, j'attends vraiment que tu souris et change d'avis  
><strong>Then I'll say I'm sorry and I'll wrap my arms 'round your body<br>**_Après je dirai que je suis désolé et j'envelopperai mes bras autour de ton corps  
><strong>I really hope that you forgive in a hurry<br>_J'espère vraiment que tu pardonnes en te précipitant  
><strong>And don't just ask me to leave<br>**_**__Et ne me demande pas juste de partir »_________

Ichigo rouvrit les yeux et les planta de nouveau dans ceux du noble. Il sourit tristement, mais l'on pouvait surtout voir une immense tendresse dans ce sourire, et un amour aussi pur que neige…

**« Oh, Byakuya don't be hasty  
><strong>_Oh, Byakuya ne te précipite pas  
><strong>Don't treat me like a baby<br>**_Non, ne me traite pas comme un bébé  
><strong>Let me take you where you'll let me<br>**_Laisse-moi t'amener là où tu me le permettras  
><strong>Because leaving just upsets me<br>**_Parce que ça me dérange de partir____

**Oh, Byakuya you are crazy !  
><strong>_Oh, Byakuya tu es fou !  
><strong>First I'm perfect, then I'm lazy<br>**_Un coup je suis parfait, la fois d'après paresseux  
><strong>And I was calling you my baby<br>_Et je t'appelais mon bébé  
><strong>And all the times that you just left me<br>**_**__Et à chaque fois que tu me laissais  
><strong>And it kills me !<br>**_Ca me tuait ! »_____

Byakuya eut un regard surpris en comprenant les paroles, alors, le roux avait souffert autant que lui de cette distance ? C'était impossible ! Ichigo l'avait trompé, il ne pouvait pas souffrir pour cette distance qu'il avait lui-même créé ! Byakuya réfléchit à toute allure, tout en continuant d'écouter les paroles…

**« Oh, Byakuya don't be hasty  
><strong>_Oh, Byakuya ne te précipite pas  
><strong>Don't treat me like a baby<br>**_Non, ne me traite pas comme un bébé  
><strong>Let me take you where you'll let me<br>**_Laisse-moi t'amener là où tu me le permettras  
><strong>Because leaving just upsets me<br>**_Parce que ça me dérange de partir____

**Oh, Byakuya you are crazy !  
><strong>_Oh, Byakuya tu es fou !  
><strong>First I'm perfect, then I'm lazy<br>**_Un coup je suis parfait, la fois d'après paresseux  
><strong>And I was calling you my baby<br>**_Et je t'appelais mon bébé  
><strong>And all the times that you just left me<br>**_Et à chaque fois que tu me laissais  
><strong>And it kills me !<br>**_Ca me tuait ! »_____

Byakuya écouta religieusement les paroles, se lançant porter….

**« You said you'd marry me if I was 23  
><strong>_Tu as dit que tu m'épouserais si j'avais 23 ans  
><strong>But I'm one that you can't see if I'm only 18…<br>**_Mais moi, tu ne me vois pas puisque j'ai seulement 18 ans… »__

Le noble eut une révélation en entendant ces dernières paroles… Byakuya écarquilla de nouveau des yeux… C'était impossible, totalement impossible….

Il se précipita dans sa chambre, fermant sa porte-fenêtre avec hâte… Il courut dans le couloir, descendant l'escalier à toute vitesse, se dirigeant le plus rapidement possible vers sa porte d'entrée. Une fois au niveau de celle-ci il l'ouvrit à la volée, envoyant le battant frapper contre le mur… Il s'en ficha comme de sa première chaussette, et courut d'autant plus vite en se disant qu'il allait enfin pouvoir voir son roux… Il lui avait tellement manqué… Il n'avait pas fait le premier pas, question de fierté, mais maintenant qu'il était là, et qu'il lui avouait ça, il ne pouvait plus le laisser partir, aucune chance !

Byakuya une fois dans la rue, vit, au loin, une tâche rousse, qu'il reconnut immédiatement, les cheveux d'Ichigo… Elle commença doucement mais surement à accélérer… Il prit un quart de seconde avant de se décider à le suivre. Il l'aimait, et plus jamais il ne le laisserait partir !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Du côté du chanteur… Pendant ce temps-là…<strong>_

Ichigo venait à peine de finir sa chanson, qu'il vit la porte fenêtre du noble se refermer violemment…. Ichigo eut alors un sursaut incontrôlé, et une irrépressible envie de pleurer l'envahit… C'était comme ça alors ? Le noble se fichait de lui, en quelque sorte, refusant de lui parler…

Il eut un sourire amer, il aura au moins essayé se dit-il…

Il rangea rapidement sa guitare dans son étui, la remit sur son épaule, puis lançant un dernier regard vers la demeure de son dernier amour une larme roula sur sa joue. Une seule. Pour le moment. Une unique larme coulait, mais elle contenait tous ses sentiments…

Il partit se retourna doucement, ne voulant quitter du regard cette demeure qui avait connu leur première rencontre … Il prit une profonde inspiration puis se tourna totalement… Quittant doucement cet endroit de paradis où un jour il avait eu sa place… Des souvenirs remontèrent à la surface, tous plus vivaces les uns que les autres, lui rappelant combien son bonheur avait été total…

Il se mit à trottiner, puis à courir, courant le plus vite possible… Et plus sa vitesse accélérait, plus ses larmes coulaient… Il voulait oublier, tout oublier, aussi bien son nom, son prénom, son âge, ses amis, ses souvenirs… Il voulait tout oublier, toute son existence… _Toute cette douleur…._

Il arriva en un temps record à son appartement, il monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier, refusant de prendre l'ascenseur qu'il trouvait trop lent…

Une fois arrivé au cinquième étage, il fouilla rapidement ses poches, cherchant ses clés… Il les trouva finalement, et essaya d'ouvrir la porte… Mais ses pleurs n'avaient pas cessé et sa vue était brouillée… Il poussa un cri de rage, de désespoir, et de nouveaux sanglots s'échappèrent de sa gorge… Il ne tenta pas de se retenir, il se fichait qu'un voisin sorte venir voir ce qu'il se passait, il se fichait de tout… Au bout d'une minute interminable sa clé rentra enfin dans la serrure, et une fois cet exploit réussi, il la tourna violemment. Et tous aussi violemment envoyant le battant rebondir sur le mur, quelques tableaux tombèrent au sol, mais il n'en avait cure… Il ne referma pas la porte, n'enleva pas non plus ses chaussures en entrant dans son salon, il ne retira pas son manteau non plus… Il enleva seulement sa guitare et la mit dans un coin de la pièce. Il se plaça au milieu, inspira quelques fois, essayant de prendre un souffle régulier, ses larmes coulant toujours… Puis une idée lui vient, il retira rageusement son manteau, le balança dans la pièce, releva ses manches…

Il se baissa rapidement agrippant fermement un pied de la table basse, et dans un mouvement fou, il la lança en l'air… Un rire fou s'échappa de ses poumons…

_Il allait oublier, tout oublier…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Du côté de Byakuya, juste après qu'il ait vu Ichigo au coin de la rue…<strong>_

Il rentra rapidement dans son entrée, attrapa un manteau à la volée, et enfila aussi vite qu'il put les premières chaussures qu'il eut à portée de main, chance pour lui, ce fut ces baskets de jogging.

Une fois qu'il les eut enfilées, il attrapa ses clés, ferma rapidement à clé, et partit à la poursuite du roux, il l'avait vu partir dans la direction du nord. Et, s'il ne se trompait pas, et que le roux n'avait pas déménagé, celui-ci avait son appartement dans cette direction…

Il arriva lui aussi en un temps record à l'immeuble d'Ichigo. Par chance, il se souvenait encore du digicode de l'immeuble, une fois dans le hall, il chercha rapidement sur les boîtes aux lettres si son roux habitait toujours là… Il cherchait toujours quand il entendit un puissant cri de rage, de désespoir puis un silence assourdissant par la suite… Il reconnut immédiatement la voix du roux. Ce cri semblait surtout être le cri d'un animal blessé, le dernier rugissement d'un lion avant sa mort… Et rien qu'à cette pensée le brun se glaça, son roux ne pouvait pas vouloir mourir, si ? Il se gifla mentalement à cette pensée, et se reconcentra sur sa situation. Il se rappela soudainement, qu'il n'était pas enfermé, qu'il pouvait parfaitement monter à l'appartement de son chanteur, et il se demanda pourquoi restait-il planté là ? Avait-il donc si peur de sa confrontation avec le plus jeune ? Certainement, mais il n'allait pas se stopper maintenant ! Il était là, son « amant » avait besoin de lui, et il allait l'aider !

C'est sur cette pensée qui se dirigea rapidement vers l'escalier, se disant qu'il serait surement plus rapide de monter les 5 étages qui les séparaient, plutôt que de prendre un ascenseur qui serait d'une lenteur insoutenable.

Il monta les marches quatre à quatre… Quand il entendit un bruit sourd… Puis un autre… Que se passait-il à la fin ?

Il accéléra la cadence, volant presque au-dessus des marches tant il allait vite.

Une fois à l'étage numéro cinq, il ouvrit le sas rapidement, se dirigeant aussi vite qu'il pouvait vers l'appartement.

Une fois arrivé à celui-ci il se rendit compte que les bruits sourds qu'il avait entendu précédemment venaient de l'appartement… Il toqua à la porte, espérant que le roux vint lui ouvrir, après tout, dans un geste stupide de sa part il lui avait rendu sa clé, donc si le roux ne venait pas lui ouvrir il n'aurait aucune chance de s'expliquer…

Mais la porte tourna sur ses gonds alors qu'il toquait… Il la poussa. Rentrant dans cet appartement rempli de souvenirs, il eut des vagues de souvenirs qui l'assaillirent, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Se dirigeant vers l'origine du bruit.

Il arriva rapidement au seuil du salon, et le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui était digne de l'apocalypse…

Tous les meubles, sans exception, se retrouvaient retournés, brisés… Aucun n'avait survécu à la tornade rousse qui se déchainait sur une table… _La table_ qu'il lui avait offerte…

Une douleur sourde l'envahit, se propageant dans ses veines rapidement… Alors, le roux lui en voulait ? Pourquoi aurait-il détruit cette table ou sinon, après tout c'était leur table… Celle qui avait été offerte pour une raison stupide…. Mais cette table était un peu comme eux, si elle était là, le « nous » existerait toujours, c'est ce qu'il s'était dit à l'époque… Alors si le plus jeune la détruisait, cela voulait-dire qu'il n'y avait plus de « nous » ?

Le brun eut un hoquet de stupeur en se rendant compte que le « nous », c'était lui qui l'avait brisé… Ce n'était pas cette table qui le retiendrait, et il en avait mal… Cette révélation lui fit mal… Il mit une main devant son visage, cachant son état de faiblesse… Oui, une larme venait de rouler sur sa joue…

Le roux se stoppa soudainement dans son mouvement pour exploser le plateau au sol… Et tout aussi doucement, il se retourna… Et eut une surprise telle qu'il en lâcha le plateau de ses mains….

_« C'est impossible !»_, se répétait-il mentalement…

Son… Son Byakuya ne pouvait pas être là… Ce n'était qu'un rêve, n'est-ce pas ? Il était impossible qu'il soit là… Il avait fermé la fenêtre aussitôt sa chanson finie… Il n'était pas venu à lui… Alors pourquoi serait-il là ? Devant lui, avec une expression de douleur mêlée d'un … Il ne rêvait pas ? Il lisait bien de l'amour dans le regard du brun ?

Et comme s'il souhaitait vérifier la véracité du regard du brun, il s'approcha de lui. Doucement, lentement, ne voulant le brusquer, étant sûr et certain que si celui-ci avait un mouvement de recul, il aurait le cœur brisé.

Le noble ne bougea pas, regardant le plus jeune s'approcher de lui avec un regard curieux, se demandant ce qui allait se passer maintenant, allait-il le blesser, le briser tout comme cette table ? Ou allait-il…

Mais il fut coupé dans ses pensées par le chanteur. Celui-ci venait de se planter devant lui, le regardant fixement dans les yeux. Byakuya baissa les siens en voyant le regard inquisiteur posé sur lui.

Ichigo releva violemment le menton de Byakuya, un froncement de sourcils plus prononcé sur le visage. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, mais il resta muet. Et ce fut le plus jeune qui baissa à son tour son visage, regardant ses chaussures avec un nouvel intérêt.

« Tu… Pourquoi es-tu là ? C'est pour me briser encore plus? » Demanda la voix hésitante d'Ichigo.

Byakuya resta pétrifié. Pourquoi disait-il cela? Pourquoi pensait-il une telle chose? Son cœur s'emballa de plus belle lorsqu'il comprit.

Byakuya repensa alors à la révélation qu'il avait eu tout à l'heure, et avait dorénavant l'impression que son idée était exacte. Il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne…

Il serra les dents et ses lèvres tremblèrent. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il blesse toutes les personnes importantes pour lui? A chaque fois? Il se sentait nul…

« Si tu comptes me briser le cœur, fais-le maintenant, reprit alors Ichigo en baissant les yeux. Parce que je ne resterai pas avec un mec qui m'en veut pour ça, bordel! J'ai menti sur mon âge pour que tu t'intéresses à moi ! Merde ! Tu peux pas m'en vouloir pour ça ! Je l'ai fait pour nous ! Comme si mon âge aurait changé quelque chose aux moments qu'on a eu ! »

Le brun se sentait de plus en plus mal. Il avait envie de vomir, sa tête tournait… Alors toute cette situation, toute la douleur vécue pendant un mois était du à un lamentable quiproquo ?

Il n'arrivait même pas à ouvrir la bouche pour esquisser le début d'une phrase, d'un mot; il était totalement bloqué. Choqué par la nouvelle.

« Pitié… Byakuya…. , reprit Ichigo. Fais pas cette tête !

-Je… je ne te laisserai jamais, dit-il dans un souffle_, jamais…_ »

Ichigo releva un visage stupéfait vers lui. Ils se fixèrent un instant, puis dans un même mouvement, fondirent l'un sur l'autre.

Le noble s'empara des lèvres du plus jeune comme s'il voulait les dévorer et qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis dix jours. Ichigo en fit de même, serrant le corps de son amant si fort, que ce dernier eut l'impression qu'il allait se casser en deux. Ils haletaient bruyamment tous les deux au fur et à mesure que leur baiser durait. Byakuya descendit soudain, très rapidement dans le cou d'Ichigo et le lécha sur toute sa longueur, avidement, à une allure folle. Pendant ce temps, Ichigo le déshabillait, maladroitement, poussé par une excitation si folle et si soudaine que ses mains en tremblaient.

C'était la première fois que leurs échanges étaient si passionnés, presque agressifs. La première fois qu'ils ne pouvaient réfréner l'envie immense de toucher l'autre.

L'orangé avait l'impression, que s'il ne s'empressait pas de se donner à l'homme qu'il aimait, il ne pourrait survivre.

En quelques secondes ils se retrouvèrent nus, et comme s'ils étaient des animaux, Ichigo vint pénétrer Byakuya tout de suite, d'un grand coup de bassin. Le plus âgé poussa un long cri déchirant de douleur. Bien que ce soit la première fois pour eux que le noble se retrouvait dominé, ils ne semblèrent pas y porter une attention particulière. Ou si en quelque sorte, mais il avait autre chose à penser de plus important…

« -Nn... Ichi... », Gémit-il en tournant son visage larmoyant vers lui.

C'était la première que le roux se trouvait si excité. Le visage contracté de Byakuya- par la douleur ou par le plaisir? - ne faisait qu'augmenter les sensations diverses qui se déversaient en lui. D'une main, il attrapa la touffe de cheveux brunes et la serra entre ses doigts. Le brun grogna et se laissa manipuler. Voulant simplement profiter du moment présent…

Le roux enchaîna des mouvements très rapides, très forts qui arrachèrent à son partenaire des cris de plus en plus déchirants, que l'on pouvait entendre de très loin. Ils couvrirent même le bruit de la ville plus bas…

L'orangé se libéra très rapidement mais n'eut pas le temps de savourer sa jouissance, que déjà Byakuya l'avait plaqué contre le sol et commençait à vouloir le pénétrer. Ichigo cria de douleur, se débattant. Non pas qu'il voulait arrêter, mais ses gestes n'étaient qu'un effet secondaire à la vive douleur qu'il ressentait. Il avait si mal, mais il voulait cette douleur, il la désirait depuis un trop long mois…

Byakuya entama de grands mouvements rapides et forts, comme Ichigo l'avait fait en lui. Celui-ci gardait la bouche ouverte en grand, criant de plaisir. Ses yeux s'étaient plissés et de fines larmes vinrent mourir sur ses joues. Il pleurait de plaisir, il pleurait de joie. Il l'avait enfin retrouvé !

Le noble se libéra et s'affala dans un bruit sourd à terre à côté du plus jeune. Tous les deux transpirants, haletants, ils portèrent une main à leur cœur et se regardèrent. Ils se fixèrent pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient repris totalement leur souffle.

« C'était la première et dernière fois…, commença Byakuya.

-Oui, la dernière fois qu'on fait l'amour comme ça. Plus jamais…

-Plus jamais de violence, termina-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi. »

Un rire de gorge s'échappa du plus âgé… Intrigué, le roux releva un sourcil, interrogeant silencieusement le plus vieux, que se passait-il pour qu'il rit ainsi ?

Le brun tenta de se calmer, et expliqua le pourquoi du comment :

« Tu sais, je trouve notre situation risible. Je viens de me rendre compte, que toute cette situation était de ma faute, alors que j'avais toujours cru que c'était de la tienne. »

Le roux fronça les sourcils, et demanda :

« Pourquoi ma faute ?

-J'ai cru, qu'à l'époque tu avais un amant, et que c'était pour ça que tu avais réagi aussi violemment. Mais maintenant, je sais que ce n'était que pour une ridicule affaire d'âge…

-Comment ça ridicule ?

-Tu sais, Ichigo, je suppose que cette information sur le problème de l'âge, tu la tiens de Renji ?

-Exact.

-Et bien, je dirais qu'à l'époque cette information était exacte. Je ne voulais pas reprendre de relation avec une personne plus jeune que moi. Comprends-moi, je venais de sortir d'une relation difficile avec quelqu'un qui m'avait trouvé trop âgé, alors disons que cela m'était resté quelques peu au travers de la gorge. Puis tu es apparu, et, malheureusement pour toi, tu es un piètre menteur Ichigo. J'ai su dès notre troisième rencontre que tu n'avais pas l'âge que tu disais, enfin j'en avais des soupçons. Mais tu m'avais déjà captivé, alors j'ai fait semblant d'y croire, de croire que tu avais 23 ans. Et, si je ne t'avais pas pris comme amant, je crois que je n'aurais jamais eu la certitude. Tu faisais bien plus mature que ton âge, mais lorsque l'on a fait l'amour pour la première fois, disons qu'il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas… Tu m'as fait changer ma vision sur les personnes plus jeunes, et je t'en remercie. »

Ichigo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles… Tout cela pour un quiproquo ? Toute cette douleur, toute cette souffrance, toute cette solitude, pour ça ?

Il ricana à l'idée. Vraiment, leur fierté à tous les deux leur aura fait faire de ses choses !

Byakuya l'observait d'un regard, où, tout son amour était visible. Il en était sûr, plus jamais il ne quittera Ichigo. Peu importe les difficultés, ils les surmonteraient ensemble !

Ichigo lui coupa ses pensées, en se jetant sur lui, les faisant rouler sur le sol. Une fois qu'ils s'arrêtèrent, Ichigo se retrouvait au-dessus, et Byakuya en dessous.

Ichigo étira un sourire carnassier, et se jeta voracement sur les lèvres de son amant.

Un baisé langoureux commença, chacun essayant de dominer l'autre, sans vraiment le vouloir. _Après tout, plus de violence …_

Ichigo rompit le baiser quand il se rendit compte que le plus âgé avait du mal. Il se jeta voracement dans le cou pâle. Mordillant et léchant les moindres parcelles de peau passant à sa portée.

Byakuya gémissait dans ses bras, se laissant aller, porté par le flot de sensations qui l'envahissait et qui lui avait si cruellement manqué durant si longtemps.

Ichigo releva son visage, plantant son regard ambré dans celui de glace. Et, dit, d'une voix légère :

« Maintenant que je n'ai plus un seul meuble en état, je peux taper l'incruste chez toi ?

- Quelle question ! Bien sûr ! Maintenant embrasse-moi ! »

Et le roux se fit un plaisir de répondre à l'ordre.

Ils se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, savourant cette toute nouvelle vie qui commençait.

* * *

><p><strong>TADAAA ! Alors ? Bon, c'est en écoutant une chanson, et en me rappelant que je devais toujours un OS à Miss que j'ai eu l'idée… Et je suis en train de me dire que je pourrais même en faire une fic' à chapitre… Enfin, je sais pas trop… Et vous, vous dites quoi ? ^^<strong>

**A part ça, bah, euh… Vu que je savais plus si j'avais promis un Ichi' ou un Bya' seme, j'ai fait les deux, vous gêne pas ? Au vu des litres de sang que vous répandez sur le sol autour de vous, je dirais que nan =P.**

… **Que dire ? Bah, je suis toujours dans l'écriture du chapitre 6 de Ex nihila, ex nihili, et je bug ! Enfin, pas comme une machine, mais c'est juste que j'arrive pas trop à avancer, j'ai déjà l'intrigue du chapitre 7, et la suite, sauf que pour le chapitre 6, y'a certains trucs dont je dois parler, et je sais pas comment introduire ça -.-'. Après… Bah, I'm your, est une fic' qui sera beaucoup plus longue niveau parution, parce que, de 1, les chapitres sont plus long, de 2, bah l'histoire est plus compliquée que je te vois, je te baise, on sors ensemble…. Et… y'a pas de 3 XD !**

**Ciao !**


End file.
